


kiss in the kitchen (like it's a dancefloor)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas baking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, they're soft girlfriends trying to make some cookies, this isn't a good as i wish it was but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DEARDESCENDANTS’ 12 DAYS OF HOLIDAYS DAY 3: BAKING)or malvie try to make some christmas cookies.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	kiss in the kitchen (like it's a dancefloor)

“Babe, can you _please_ stop eating the chocolate chips? We won’t have enough for all the cookies,” Evie rolled her eyes with a hint of an amused smile, watching Mal eat chocolate like a five year old.

“I have to eat as much as I can before the boys arrive. We both know they’ll eat all the cookies and leave us nothing. And you know how much ‘Los likes chocolate,” Mal argued with her lips covered in chocolate.

“Alright, you have a point,” Evie giggled. “But it’s Christmas and they’re still coming over for dinner; I wanted to do something nice,” She added taking the bowl of chocolate chips away from Mal with an easy smile.

“Aw, c’mon princess,” Mal pouted. “No fair,”

“Put that pout away, pretty dragon and help me with the oven,” Evie chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, leaving Mal chasing after Evie’s.

“Fine,” Mal grumbled even though she was clearly blushing at the pet name. “ _Stupid boys, coming over all the time and eating my precious food_ ,” She mumbled, as she turned on the oven, ready to go as soon as the cookies were ready to bake.

Mal eyed the dough as she helped Evie mixing the chocolate chips and placing the little balls of said dough on a big tray. While Evie placed the tray on the oven and set the timer, Mal hopped on the kitchen counter, bouncing her legs, a little bored now that the task was completed and she couldn’t eat anything. Her pouty lips soon enough curved into a wicked smile, though, as Evie turned around to face her.

“Come here, my princess,” Mal grinned.

Evie raised an eyebrow with a smile and walked over to Mal, only for her girlfriend to cup her face and smudge her cheeks with flour.

“ _Mal!_ ” Evie gasped and Mal started to giggle madly, seeing Evie’s face full of flour.

Evie smiled widely at the sight of her girlfriend laughing so hard she could barely breathe, her lips still smudged with chocolate. Mal’s gleeful and bright laugh was definitely Evie’s favorite sound and it was always a joy to hear it echoing in their house, their home.

“You sneaky dragon. Feeling playful today, are we?” Evie teased and dipping a finger on some melted chocolate they casted aside for other baking adventures, she smudged the tip of Mal’s nose with it, making her stop laughing and start blushing.

It was Evie’s turn to snort-laugh at how cute Mal looked like that and her purple haired girlfriend bit her lip, pulling Evie closer so she was standing in between her legs and placed her arms on Evie’s shoulders. Evie’s snort laughter always made Mal feel so warm inside she even felt like skipping like a schoolgirl.

“You’re so fucking adorable,”

“Ah, look who’s talking,” Evie replied with a giggle, wrapping her arms around Mal’s waist and leaning to kiss her, not minding the chocolate on Mal’s lips and nose or the flour all over her own face.

“Hmm, yes, this is better than the chocolate,” Mal mumbled a little dazed, in between kisses, wrapping her legs around Evie’s waist pulling her even closer. They kissed for a little longer until Mal adorably booped Evie’s nose with her own, clearly trying to get chocolate on it.

“You fucking dork,” Evie rolled her eyes playfully. “Look at my face,” She giggled.

“Guess we’ll have to shower before the boys arrive,” Mal said in a suggestive tone, wiggling her eyebrows.

Evie blushed and bit her lip.

“Is that why you filled my face with baking ingredients?” She asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

“Maybe. Maybe not, who knows?” Mal shrugged but she couldn’t hide her intentions not when she had the biggest cocky smirk plastered on her face.

“Hmm, how about we find out,” Evie grinned and pulled at Mal’s lip, making her hum with desire.

Everything seemed perfect, until it wasn’t. Because suddenly, the kitchen was filled with a strong burning smell.

“ _Fuck, the cookies!_ ” Evie gasped.

Mal let go of her girlfriend and hopped off the counter as they worked to get the cookies out of the oven without burning themselves. They completely ignored the timer. Mal reckoned she didn’t even remember hearing it.

“They’re ruined,” Evie groaned, putting her hands on her hips as they both stared at the cookies, completely burnt and uneatable. “I’ll have to start again,”

“It’s a good thing I listened to you and didn’t eat all the chocolate chips,” Mal said, trying to make a joke and then she leaned to kiss Evie’s cheek. “Hey, we have plenty of time before the boys arrive, princess. How about I help you, no joking around this time, and then we go take that shower?” She proposed, trying to avoid Evie being sad.

“Promise that you won’t eat the ingredients?” Evie teased softly, not having it in her to be sad or upset about the cookie fiasco, not when Mal was being a soft girlfriend.

“I promise, princess,” Mal chuckled. “I’ll be on my best behavior,”

With that, the girls got busy, doing everything right this time. They disposed of the burnt cookies, despite Mal’s insistence that it would be a great prank (and that honestly, Jay would totally eat them like that just fine) and made a new batch. Everything ran smoothly and when the cookies were back in the oven, they cleaned everything up and set the table.

“I don’t mean to sound cocky, princess, but I think we make quite the team,” Mal gloated, as they took sight of both the kitchen and the living room. Everything was cleaned up, the cookies were already out of the oven, perfectly baked this time and in the middle of the table they set just moments ago.

“Yeah, babe. We’re a good team,” Evie shook her head with an amused giggle and leaned to peck her lips. “How about that shower now? Still up for it?”

“Am I up for it? E, I would want nothing more,” Mal grinned cheekily. “You look cute with flour on your face, though,”

Evie blushed and Mal laughed.

Mal loved Evie so damn much. Making Evie happy was all Mal wanted. For Christmas and forever.

“After you, my princess,” Mal announced, pushing the bathroom door open and bowing obnoxiously with a cute and cheeky smile.

Evie giggled and walked inside, followed by Mal.

As to what happened next? Well, you know what they say:

_‘Some things are better left to the imagination’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Day 3 of this challenge, this isn't very good and it took me ages but I hope you enjoy and see you tomorrow hopefully!
> 
> :) x
> 
> (yes i am totally using sunflower vol 6.mp3 lyrics again, mind your business sjfhsjdk)


End file.
